Sensors, such as ultrasound transducers or other electromagnetic sensors, are increasingly being placed in the fascia of motor vehicles for use with distance warning equipment, parking aids, and similar equipment. For example, positioning sensors, such as rear park assist sensors, are being used to detect objects via ultrasonic transducers. An audible beep reference to the proximity of the object to the fascia notifies the driver. As the beeps become closer together, the distance between the fascia and an object shortens.
Considering that these sensors are within an impact zone, their design must be robust, permanent, and repeatable, making tolerances for location, fit, and finish very tight. Thus, the sensors must be mounted such that when the fascias of vehicles are affected, especially by mechanical shock, any loosening or drop-out is prevented.
Typically sensors are value added components sub-assembled into the fascia. At present, secondary bracket(s) are snapped, adhered, or sonically welded to the fascia. In some instances it is necessary to punch out a hole(s) for an attachment of a sensor bracket(s) either before or after the fascias are painted.
The prior art methods of bracket attachments on fascias are mechanically attached or sonically welded to the fascia due to design requirements or quality considerations.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art modular mounting device for installation in the bumper 1 of a motor vehicle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,774. The device includes a sensor bracket 3 that is configured to be tube-shaped and has an end face that is configured as a collar 3a. The bracket 3, at this end face 3a, is attached to a suitable bore 2 in the bumper 1 from the rear side of the bumper 1. For purposes of attachment, conventional joining technologies can be used such as adhesives, welding, or bolts. After the bracket 3 is attached to the bumper 1, an ultrasonic sensor 6 is installed from the rear into bracket 3 until the head piece 7 of sensor 6 in its end face rests roughly flush with the adjoining exterior surface of bumper 1.
Another mounting for a sensor to a bumper of an automobile is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,366. The mounting is composed of two parts, a first part is cast onto the bumper and then a second part is connected to the first part such that it cannot be detached.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art modular mounting device for installation in the bumper 1 of a motor vehicle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,774. The device includes a sensor bracket 3 that is configured to be tube-shaped and has an end face that is configured as a collar 3a. The bracket 3, at this end face 3a, is attached to a suitable bore 2 in the bumper 1 from the rear side of the bumper 1. For purposes of attachment, conventional joining technologies can be used such as adhesives, welding, or bolts. After the bracket 3 is attached to the bumper 1, an ultrasonic sensor 6 is installed from the rear into bracket 3 until the head piece 7 of sensor 6 in its end face rests roughly flush with the adjoining exterior surface of bumper 1.
Another mounting for a sensor to a bumper of a automobile is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,366. The mounting is composed of two parts, a first part is cast onto the bumper and then a second part is connected to the first part such that it cannot be detached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,161 to Wild et al. discloses yet another mounting for attaching a component to the bumper of a car wherein two flexible tongues are injection molded at their feet onto the bumper. These tongues are resilient and are perpendicular to the surface of the bumper at the opening which receives the component. The tongues can be molded with the bumper or molded in place. However, in order to provide sufficient support for the component attached to the tongues an additional mounting component is necessary, in the form of a bridge. The bridge joins the tongues together in their base area. This bridge makes the mounting stable and holds the component in its position in the bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,178 to Dutot et al. discloses a fitting of signal units or lamp mountings or holders, such as direction indicators, flashing lamps, or side lamps, on a motor vehicle. These units are adapted to be inserted into the bumper section from a show surface of the bumper of the vehicle. The bumper section is made from a flexible moulded material, such as rubber, to constitute at least part of the mounting for these luminous devices. The rubber material of the mounting expands substantially to engulf the optical units to retain them in the bumper section. However, it is difficult to provide a coating, such as a paint coating, a clear coat, or a metal plating, on a rubber bumper section. Rubber is a flexible material and a coating supplied on a rubber part would likely craze when the rubber is flexed. However, the mounting disclosed by Dutot et al. requires the flexibility of the rubber to mount the signal units in the bumper section.
The disadvantages of the described prior art mountings are cost, added components, and added operations involved in producing the parts and potential failures of bonded joints.
At present, there is a need for a mounting design that is more reliable and less obvious in the fascia than current styles that are mechanically assembled with bezels and snap rings. It is desirable to provide a component mounting for mounting components into a fascia of a motor vehicle that can be supplied with a coating.
It is desirable to provide a more cost effective component mounting to the fascia of automobiles.
It is further desirable to provide a mounting for components to the fascia of automobiles that reduces added components.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a mounting that is integrally molded to the fascia of an automobile.